Presently, the verification process of received goods in order to authorize the release of funds from escrow accounts is inefficiently, ineffectively, and haphazardly done. Typically, a seller will check an escrow account to determine if a buyer has placed the appropriate funds into the account. If the funds are present, the seller will then ship the goods to the buyer. A shipping company has someone at the buyer's company sign for the goods and the goods are released to the buyer. The buyer checks a tracking system for the goods and releases the funds in the escrow account to the seller.
One shortcoming with this approach is the lack of verification of the receiving party for the buyer. Often the person signing for the shipped goods is a receptionist or security guard who is likely to have little or no knowledge of the goods. As such, the goods can often be lost or misplaced. This can cause delays in payment to the seller, incorrect failed shipping claims against sellers, fraud by the buyer or seller, etc. Essentially current systems and methods fail to properly verify with acceptable certainty that goods have been successfully received by the buyer. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems in the art.